Heróis não morrem
by Baby Riddle
Summary: Depois de uma derradeira missão, Neji e Tenten se veem em um lugar que descohecem. Tres pessoas estão ali com eles, sendo uma delas, um bebê. Alguns fatos são esclarecidos. Amigo Secreto do AS. - Yama-kun que escreveu. Eu só postei. u.u'


Tenten acorda ao som de um estridente gemido vindo de algum lugar ao seu lado. Seu primeiro pensamento foi de Lee, cujos gritos de socorro foi bastante semelhante, exceto por uma pequena diferença. Lee não era uma menina e o choro tinha mais definitivamente vir de uma criança, se não for um animal pequeno.

Com um sentimento de pavor afundando em seu estômago, Tenten lentamente abriu os olhos e imediatamente foi cegada pelo marfim das paredes do quarto o mais puro que existia , ela estava a mentir dentro através dos cantos dos olhos dela, ela poderia Ver a forma inconsciente de Neji deitado sobre um hospitalar como a cama em sua esquerda e duas figuras borradas a poucos metros de distância dela para a sua direita. Perplexos e luta para baixo o desejo de pânico, Tenten permanecia imóvel como podia e deixou seus olhos meio abertos perto de um corredor estreito, ainda vendo o par à sua direita. Logo ouvira uma voz que dizia

"Mas eles são tão jovens!"

A tendência mais alta figura abaixo para colher o menor em seus braços.

"Eles são, não são eles," uma voz mais profunda acordou de luto. A criança pequena se agarrou ao pescoço do homem alto e olhou para Tenten com uma expressão chorosa, que, por algum motivo, fez seu estômago embrulhar mais uma vez. " Silêncio agora, Jin , eles despertaram."

Como o homem falou, ele fez o seu caminho em direção a ela com a criança, seus olhos azuis céu fechado com firmeza dela. Tenten congelou, assustada com o homem sério e saber olhar. Houve um ruído súbito ao lado dela, e ela sabia que Neji estava acordado e alerta, mesmo sem ter que olhar.

"Shi-chan," a criança murmurou medo, encher um pequeno polegar na boca do homem mais velho, quando ele chegou para enfrentar seu irmão mais velho companheiro. "É um está com raiva."

"Jin, deixo de lado o-"

"Não seja louco!" Jin gemeu, irrompendo em prantos e apontando o dedo na pequena Criança. Na explosão da criança, Tenten abriu os olhos e olhou para o teto de marfim, totalmente confusa quanto ao local onde ela estava e como exatamente ela chegou lá. Ela virou a cabeça e viu-se cara-a-cara com Neji, em sua glória e completamente irritado. Sua expressão visivelmente se acalmou com a visão de seu rosto, apesar de a criança berrando no fundo.

"Realmente, criança", disse o homem mais velho, repreendendo a pequena figura em seus braços. A ruiva deixou escapar um pequeno rangido pequena surpresa com o tom severo e logo se calou. Quando a criança nos braços acalmou, o homem levantou o olhar na direção deles, os olhos de um tipo de amolecimento com uma emoção estranha Tenten sentia sinceramente isso.

O estranho delgado deu um passo lento, mas fluido, seus passos ecoando na sala em mármore. Ela endureceu, em antecipação, sabendo que Neji estava tão certo cuidado ao seu lado. Apesar do fato de que sua mente estava correndo com uma corrente de pensamentos, ela não conseguia compreender a situação.

"Nada parece fazer sentido," a criança pequena, disse solenemente. Tenten olhou para cima bruscamente, os olhos de bloqueio para a criança na surpresa mal contido. Seus olhos dourados pareciam simpatizar com ela e com a garantia de Tenten repente senti alguma enviou uma onda de arrepios até o braço.

E de alguma forma, Tenten não podia ajudar, mas sentiu como se algo de ruim tinha acontecido.

"Então você quer não consigo se lembrar."

O homem esguio tinha uma voz que parecia o sol e o céu, e tanto quanto Tenten, Neji queria ser cauteloso sobre ele, ela não podia ajudar, mas sentia acalmada pela sua presença.

"Para responder às suas perguntas", o homem falou baixinho. "Antes de sua chegada aqui, vocês dois foram emboscados e impiedosamente atacados no caminho de volta para sua aldeia após a conclusão de sua missão. Qual foi a escolta de um daimyo e sua filha de volta para a Vila Oculta Das Nuvens ".

Foi então que tudo voltou correndo para ela. Ela soltou um suspiro de dor e segurava a cabeça dela como visões do ataque inundou sua mente. Neji estava ao seu lado em um instante, uma empresa de mão em seu ombro manifestou sua preocupação em silêncio. Tenten olhou acima em seu rosto através de seu pânico e encontrou-se ainda mais assustado com o pânico silencioso que foi espelhado na pérola de Neji

Heróis nunca morrem. Ou pelo menos, essa era a crença popular porque os heróis eram pessoas que os céus abençoaram, e as pessoas não deveriam morrer. Mas Tenten sabia melhor. Os seres humanos não eram invencíveis, não importa o quão grande ou abençoados; os seres humanos eram mortais e dos acidentes aconteceu. Essa era a vida. Não houve exceções para ninguém. Ela sentiu seu coração despencar antes mesmo de as palavras deixaram o estranho nos lábios.

"Eu sinto muito."

E ela sabia.

Tenten desmaia e Neji fica a seu lado por algumas horas cuidando dela. Mesmo sem ele mesmo saber o porquê começou a olhar pro rosto de Tenten adormecida e por impulso ou pelo o perfume dela ele se aproxima aos poucos e beija sua testa, cheira seus cabelos que neste momento não estão presos a dois coques mais sim soltos. Ao perceber o que ele mesmo estava fazendo ele cora e se afasta um pouco de Tenten. Logo ele se lembra do rock Lee e pergunta ao estranho homem sobre seu companheiro de equipe:

"Ei, o que aconteceu com nosso companheiro de equipe? Ele tem sobrancelhas grandes e veste um uniforme de ginastica ridículo e todo de verde."

O homem olha para Neji e o responde:

"Sinto muito só encontrei vocês dois. Acho que ele provavelmente voltou para a sua vila para pedir reforço na busca por vocês, já que estavam caídos no chão. Ele devem ter lutado um bocado apesar da pouca idade"

Neji compreendeu e não disse mais nada. Rock Lee deveria estar bem; ele era forte. Neji apenas se concentrou em observar a companheira de equipe desfalecida em seus braços.

* * *

Okay, não fui eu que escrevi. u.u' E eu tenho consentimento dele para postar, antes de tudo. Quem escreveu foi um amigo meu que não conseguiu postar a fanfic no site devido. Eu também queria postar lá, mas o prazo do Amigo Secreto tá se esgotando e ia demorar muito pra passar na moderação do AnimeSpirit. E o Amigo Secreto é de lá também; eu estou promovendo. *-*

Okay, não precisam ler isto. Se quiserem comentar, comentem. Yama-kun vai ficar feliz. Link dele para devidas informações: www. yama-kun. animespirit. net / (tirem os espaços. ^^)


End file.
